Henry Greeman's Crismis Spacial PART 1
by jasonmerc
Summary: i started this last year (2013) but left it alone until this year so i finished it to publish this year. also i decided that i DIDNT FINISH IT YOULL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR TO READ THE NEXT PART btw this is non cannon to my evil upraising series im done with that one


Henryfremans Crismis Spacial by Jason Merecede with **spuecial guest song appearance courtnesy of Dr. MAD

Authors noe: this does no have any things to do with main story of evil upraising its something for holyday funny its a non cannon story.

HENRY FREEMAN AS: HENRY FREEMAN

RICKROSS AS: SANTA CLOSES

KEVN WANG AS: KEVONG

BATFE AS: THEMSELVES

JOHN JOHNSON AS: JUAN PACO THE TACO LOPEZ

Chaptet 1: Xrismis Chree

Henry Frennelman was at his house in city 18.3. He was hanging up some stuff for pretty crismis viewing. The litghs hung with tape from the celing with a candle on a table. He now was done. Butt wait. What about his crismis chree? "Oh noho. My cheer is not here I need to get one" Henry Freeman shouts. He took his drive out to white forest to fall down a tree. He cut it with a saw shoting from vravity gun. The trees fell amnd make smoke and dust so no one could see him like he was using a vpn online and nsa cant track him activity. Tree was tied to the roof and drive was back to the house. He got his chree stand and hammred the chree into placen. Then he was tired to so he wrote his crismis list. It sayd:

"Der Samta, Hello im henry freeman. I was good to ciizens of the city this tyear so I want a xbox and some candy. And i also want a new compoter for fun games on steam. And hl3. Thx santa ur the best forever"

Henry freeman sined his name and put it in the mailbox to mail out to santa. Then he forgot he forgot to give gifts to others so he went to getg some.

Chapoter 2: Gift Searching

Henry fdeeman wet to the mall with lots of gisft around. There were shelves of gift and walls of gift and gift. He couldnt decide what to buy gift. I KNOW. He bought some money for phillip. He got a game for tomsrse. He got some ammo for klyle. He got a microdoft neptune cd for Jason Merecede. He got a watch for sheamus because he is always need of time. He got something for his uncle Gyrdon Freeman which was a new voice box because his old one broken from microoave incoident at work with some cassarole. He also cot him a new micpowave. "This should do" Henry freeman said and paid for them and ran out and he got cableba mlp poster. He wrapped it with newspaper and wrap and sent them with UPS low flat rate. "Boy I sure I'm tired"

Chapter 3: Santa came

FLOOP said the something. there was a rachet on the roof and henry freeman by the way its night flung from his bed onto the window to see whata was the matter. thump ity thu,p tump made the noise but whrer? "where could the noise have eminating?" henry freeman thinked. something came down the chimmeny.! santa came down. he loked at the wall that said " A" in letters glittery. he filed hup henry freeman's stocking with some candy but not the good kind just the twissler rolls, he ran out of mms. henry freeman opend his berdroom door ever so smallly that satan could not see henry freemab. henry freenam tippytoed behind the hallway that ledf to the livving room where santa was and he was loking at the vrismhas tree henry freeman was cut for himseldf. but then his phone went off he had and htc rezound with cm11 on it. his ringtoned asked "BWASSSSS, BWWWAAAAYYAAB, BUH- BUH- BUHB- STAHHHHH... GWAH GAAAAAAYO GRRUUHH**" henry freeman froze and so did anta. santa clauze turned his heyes around to look at henry freeman. henry freeman smilled. "well… hello there lad" danta said. "heres youre gift from me lersonally" henry freeman took it and opened it up and he was like WUUUUT. because after all it was the GREATEEST GIFT OF EVER. "you shouldnt have" henry freeman said to sanra. "but youve been a good this year, with you know uniting all living things on earth and all so i thought you get thissed." it twas a set of blue and red and yellow and green shirts and undies. "thank you so much santa" henry freeman said. but sants said back "youre welcome henry freeman and your mom would be poud of you. PAUSE well anyway nice seeing you goodbye" he went to the chimney agin and was about to put his finger besides his nose but he remembered. "henry freeman i forgot. since you saw me and no one is supposed to ill have to kill you."

cvhapter4;: santa battle

henry freeman dived behind a wall and got out hos hk xm29 oicw and santsa took out a minigun rocket launchre with a shotgun attwachment and acog scope. sant shot ant henry freeman but he flipped and jumped over all the rockets and sideways dived behind another wasll and shot at santa who got hit but his layers of clothes and fat apsorped most ofthe blast. "HO HO HO BOTCH YOU CANT GET ME" and machinedgunned some more rockets. henry freeman was desperate he ran out of abmmo but then here remembered he can reload so he did but he didnt have no more magazine so he threw the mag and at santa and santa ducked and henry freeman frontflipped in fron tof the door and flew at santa ans sanatd backfliped at him and heny freeman puncuhed santa in the face santa kicked him in the grion henry squealed then hit him back in the foot and chop karatied his neck and poked his eye and sanita fell down and henry freeman landed on his stomac. sanat breathed in sucking his oversized gut in and pushed it out frolliped heny freeman into the ceiling backdown again. but then henry freeman remembered the law was on his side. while he hid behind some cover he called the batfe and they came and arrested santa because he didnt have a class 3 firearms licence for the minigun rocket. then another snata came and said "HO HO HO IM TEH R33L stANTA"

chapt3er 5: revenge and remorse

Henry freeman got his ready but then someone happened. "Haha its not santaclose it is me" and he took off his Chinese brand Santa mask made it Taiwan but it was Kevong from THE HORRIBLE TIME APOCACLYSPE story you should read that next. But wait! "How will all the little chillens get there gifts for crifmas if santan is not able to sleigh?" Henry freemaj asked? "Well have to do it" Kevong said.

Authors note: wow Kevong is like. the hero of everything.

Chapter8: Delivering the very items!

Henry freeman was drive in the back of truck drived by citzins and theybdroped him off at the north poll. Then henry freeman found on sled with all of the gift on it and he got on. Kevong sat in the side. "One comet and cupid and Prancer and Nixon" henfry freeman shouted on the top of his lungs. Then he flied up onto the sky and he looked around. It was so blue and pretty and it was snwowing. Kevong tok the gift out and threw them around as henry freeman was fly the all over the place. Then henry freeman passed by a combines helicoopter and he waved at them and they did a combines speak. They passed by Philips house and they saw it was so many lights and everywhere. it was foogy so they had a hard seeing time. then all of the sudden out of nowhere unexpectedly! "ENEMY COMMUNIST HELACOPTER INBOUND! they had to avoid it because north korea didnt believe in santa. "WE CANT KILL ANYONE ITSC CHRISTMAS EVE" henry freeman shouted. then kevong had an idea. He threw some duck tape at the blade and it crashed safely into the water because it broke. "That was close..." Henry freeman sad.

Chapter:9 disasteries

"OH NO THE SLAY IS ALMOST RUNNED OUT OF FUEL" because it was powered by premium gasoline. They had to do a nemergency crashlanding. They hit the ground and skidded around but stopped and they were fine but rudolp broke his nose and it turned beet red. "that was closed" henry freeman muttered while it was snowing. xrismis was safed. henry freeman took the septa train home and sat in his big comfoy chair. he looked at the fireplace and feel asleep.

THEEND

Chapter 10 BUT IT IS NOT THE END!

HENRY FREEMAN woke up and realized there was no Santa anymore! "How will chillens in future years obtain their special gift?"

TOB CONTINUED NEXT YEAR...


End file.
